Deja Vu
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Part 2 in the Family Business series. Danielle CarterO'Neill runs into Rodney McKay...


**Déjà vu **

Spoilers- General spoilers for SG-1 and Atlantis.  
Disclaimer- Stargate belongs to those wonderful people who created it and gave us 10 wonderful seasons. I am not one of those people, I only write the fanfiction.  
Note- Second in the 'Family Business' series  
xxx

Danielle Carter-O'Neill grimaced as she searched the uniform grey halls for something - anything - familiar. How the hell Shawn was able to navigate the SGC was a complete mystery to her. Danielle had been working here for two weeks and she still got lost making her way from the commissary to her lab or even from her lab to her father's office.

Yes, Danielle Carter-O'Neill worked for the SGC. It was starting to feel like the family business. Her mother and father were still here after all these years and Shawn had joined the Air Force straight out of high school. Shawn had let the government pay for his education and had emerged with a PhD. He was now working with his mother in the science labs.

Even their cousin Cassie had joined them in the mountain. Cassie was in league for the CMO position since her mother was retiring from the Air Force and despite her quick smile and soothing bedside manner; Cassie ran an infirmary every bit as ordered and organized as her mother's.

Danielle had been the newest recruit to the base. Unlike her brother, Danielle had not followed her parents into the military. As much as she looked like her mother, Danielle was more of a mixture of her father and Uncle Daniel. Uncle Daniel had been harassing the Joint Chiefs to hire her before she even started her PhD, and thanks to him she was working on it now.

Danielle snickered. The memory of her father's face when she told him she wanted to be an archaeologist was one that would stay with her for a very long time. The old man was still accusing Daniel of influencing his daughter.

"Oh, you must be new."

Danielle spun, her sandy blonde hair flying out behind her. An old man stood several feet back. He was balding, a few strands of wispy hair combed over his dome.

Danielle raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

The man swaggered forward. "I said you must be new. I would definitely remember seeing you before." His eyes traveled lazily over her form.

He stuck out a hand, his chest puffed out. "Doctor Rodney McKay. Head of Research and Development at Atlantis."

Danielle reluctantly shook his hand. Right, she remembered his guy. He was the obnoxious one who was always making passes at her mother. She'd been warned about him.

"Danielle. I just started in anthro."

McKay nodded. "Doctor Jackson. He's quite legendary around here. The person who figured out how the stargate worked, an original member of SG-1 and someone who has ascended more times than can be imagined."

Danielle suppressed a snort. Uncle Danny had ascended twice, there were four members of the original SG-1 (her parents making up half the team) and while Uncle Danny did figure out the symbols on the gate were constellations, her mother had spent two years working on the device before hand.

McKay ran a hand over his head. "We're all very good friends."

This time Danielle couldn't stop the snort of derision. She cleared her throat. "Sorry, something in my throat."

McKay waved a hand. "So, what's someone from Anthropology doing down here?"

Danielle winced. "I have a briefing with the General. Speaking of which, you'll have to excuse me…"

McKay grabbed her elbow as she attempted to slip past. "Wait, I'll show you there. I know these military bases can be confusing." He smiled condescendingly. "Then we can have lunch in the commissary."

Danielle tried to tug her elbow out of his grasp. "Oh, I really don't think-"

"Ellie?"

Danielle jumped at the sound of her father's voice as he rounded the corner. He had a scowl on his face.

"That briefing was supposed to start at 1300. One of the SFs said he saw you go to level twenty-six."

Danielle lamely waved the files in her hand. "I got lost."

She smirked as her father's gaze immediately zeroed in on McKay's grip on her elbow. Danielle jerked her arm again.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "And McKay was what? Helping you find your way?"

"As a matter of fact," McKay sneered. "And she agreed to join me for lunch."

"Oh I don't think so, McKay."

Danielle gasped as her father, aged as he was, stalked quickly over. He moved so quickly and quietly it was if he appeared out of thin air.

"Let go of my daughter's arm," he said menacingly. Hard eyes glittered coldly.

McKay instantly dropped Danielle's elbow. "Your daughter?"

Danielle blinked innocently. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that? My name is Danielle **Carter-O'Neill**."

"I didn't… she never said… I never meant…" McKay babbled incoherently.

"I don't wanna hear it, McKay. Just stay the hell away from my family."

Danielle linked an arm through Jack's. "Daddy, we better go. Uncle Danny was really excited about the briefing."

"Ah, great," Jack grumbled. With one final look of disgust at McKay, Jack led his daughter through the halls.

"You know, one might think you planned that," Jack said conversationally.

"Me, Daddy? No, of course not." Danielle paused. "But why look a gift horse in the mouth?"

xxx

end


End file.
